Continuous Delivery (CD) is a growing practice of a lifecycle of software development. CD may contribute to automating a code delivery pipeline, for instance, from a build and unit test stage (e.g., Continuous Integration (CI)) to deploying a number of software implementations into an environment and executing an application programming interface (API), to functional and performance testing. In some instances, CD can deploy the software implementations into a production environment when the testing has been successfully completed.